Kaito Kid's Hidden Trick
by angelwingsonline
Summary: Kid can never resist having a little fun. Inspired by "Kaito Kid vs. the Strongest Vault," and covers a chunk of "missing time" between Kid's unveiling and the cops showing up. Renamed from "An Imagined Missing Scene." ONESHOT.


I just finished watching Kaito Kid VS the Strongest Vault parts 1&2 (and then quickly read the equivalent chapters in the manga). I absolutely loved it (but then I'm a total Kaito fangirl so that was pretty much a given :p). After the episode, I was suddenly hit with the idea for this scene and couldn't resist writing it.

PLEASE R&R!

**Important Note: If you haven't watched/read these episodes/chapters (eps 537-537, chaps 674-676) I'd suggest doing so before reading this. I doubt it'll make much sense otherwise…**

Oh right, the disclaimer…

*ahem* I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (although I'd dearly love to glomp a certain thief XD)

* * *

The "maid" looked at the bespectacled boy, a familiar grin spreading across "her" face as "she" spoke, "Who else could crack such a complicated vault in so short a time…" a sudden flash of white quickly followed by a small eruption of smoke revealed the true form of the Magician Under the Moon, "it couldn't be anyone but me, the famous Kaito Kid!"

Conan looked at the thief's flaunting with a deadpanned look, although the effect was somewhat lessened by the large dog (at least by Conan standards) that had yet to vacate its position on top of him. He was silent for a few moments longer before releasing a small sigh and shrugging, "Yeah yeah," he smiled a somewhat lopsided smile, "since you only came to help out like Jirokichi-san asked, I suppose I'll let you go this time."

"Well, thank you very much, Tantei-kun," Kid smiled with a slight bow although his tone of voice clearly conveyed the message that the end result would have been same even if the shrunken detective _had_ chosen to try and catch him.

Conan's eyebrow twitched slightly in response, but he chose to ignore the unspoken taunt in favor of pointing out something he had just noticed. "Ne, Kid, doesn't this scene seem a bit familiar?"

Kid glanced down at the detective who now wore a small grin. He tilted his head for a moment before realizing what the boy was talking about, "Ah, you mean the fact that you are letting me escape unchallenged after a run-in with a Kichiemon related object, correct?"

"Ah," Conan nodded.

"I admit it does have its similarities," Kid's grin widened, "though I must admit the lack of water is a definite improvement."

Conan emitted a short, snort-like laughter as he nodded in agreement.

"But you know," Kid put his index finger to his chin before raising both arms up in an exaggerated shrug, "as far as Kuchiemon goes…"

"Ah," Conan frowned as he glanced behind him at the door's numerous arrow-induced puncture wounds and then at crushed and shattered remains of what _had_ been the room's newest pressure plate (the reason for said newness was now apparent, and Conan wondered just how many times that particular plate had been replaced, especially given the number of holes in the door) before looking back at the white-clad thief. "If I ever come across something related to Samizu Kichiemon again, I believe I'll make it a point to turn around and walk the other direction."

"Sadly, I'm afraid I have to agree," Kaito Kid sighed loudly, a disappointed look on his face. "While I have a great deal of respect for the man, being somewhat fond of tricks and the like myself," Kid happily ignored the deadpanned look he received at this, "I must admit I would rather appreciate his ingenuity at a distance from now on, thank you very much."

A couple moments of silence followed before the two simultaneously burst into laughter. Both knew, in the back of their minds, that they would look back with disapproval at the way they behaved around their rival, but for now the two allowed themselves to be swept up by the feeling of released tension that had spread through the room.

"Well, I think it's about time to get going," Kaito stretched lazily after the laughter had died down. Going over to one of the room's doors, he opened it and held it open for the two other occupants. Lupin quickly made his way out, but Conan looked at Kid, then to the door he was holding open before turning back to look at Kid suspiciously. Seeing the look, Kid sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. Detectives. "Please, Tantei-kun, must you be suspicious of _everything_ I do? Temporary though it may be, we have called a truce, and as a gentleman I never go back on my word. It's also as a gentleman than I've chosen to hold the door open for my companion, so will you please stop giving me The Look already?" Kid grinned slightly as he glanced at the safe, "besides, I'd have thought you'd be happy to put some distance between that thing and yourself."

Conan blinked at his words before glancing over his shoulder at the safe, the door of which had been reclosed and a new piece of paper stuck to the front with a doodle of Kaito Kid holding up a "V" sign with his tongue stuck out. Conan could already imagine Nakamori-keibu's ranting as he grabbed the sheet and tore the sheet to pieces. Conan suspected he would do so while happily imagining it to be the real thing. Especially after the man had read the accompanying note he'd seen Kid tape to the front of the door. Conan reread the note as he made his way out of the room.

_Having succeeded in opening the unopenable, _

_my performance has come to an end. _

_I hope you enjoyed the show. _

_Thank you and good night. _

_Kaito Kid_

Kid waited until Conan's back was to him before allowing his smile to grow into what he'd heard some of the task force members call "Kaito Kid's it's-time-to-create-some-pandemonium-for-my-own-amusement smile" which, the thief had to admit, fit quite well. Reaching into one of his (many) hidden pockets, he pulled out the remote control for the vault room's security cage and gleefully hit the "on" button. After reading the note on the door, Nakamori-keibu would fling the door open in disbelief and rage. Seeing his newest _masterpiece_, Kid had no doubt that Nakamori-keibu would be unable to resist the urge to tear it up, and would forget all about the security.

Kaito quickly slipped the remote into a pocket and returned his smile to normal when Conan turned to glance back at him, still a hint of suspicion in his eyes. Kaito smiled back at him innocently. He'd spoken honestly when he'd said that he wouldn't break their temporary truce. But said truce was only between himself and the detective currently walking in front of him. Nakamori-keibu had nothing to do with it.

As Conan rounded a corner, Kid easily slipped the remote control into an empty vase that had been conveniently placed by a certain maid. The task force would definitely find it. Eventually.

Finished with his task, Kaito decided to dash ahead and turned into the room he knew held the door to the veranda. Moving out into the night air, Kaito easily made his way to the roof. In the distance he could hear the sound of police sirens. "Looks like they've already realized the old guy's the real thing and are on their way back."

"But wasn't this a little risky. It could've been a trap by Jirokichi-san to catch you," Conan said as he walked onto the veranada and looked up at the phantom thief, eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah, I considered that too at first," Kaito smiled down at his miniaturized rival. "But after coming here secretly to check it out and learning the reason behind it, I decided to help. After all, I am a big fan of the 'gentleman thief.' Seeing Lupin shut up in such a dark cage, how could I not help?"

With one last look at the boy, Kaito Kid took a graceful dive off the roof before activating his hang glider and flying away. Overall, it had been a good night. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see Nakamori-keibu's face when he realized that Kaito Kid had been the one to place _him_ in a cage.

* * *

A/N: for anyone who doesn't know, "the gentleman thief" that Kaito mentions refers specifically to Lupin. When I watched the anime I thought he'd been referring to the concept of a gentleman thief, but the manga clarified that he was talking about Lupin in particular. Just thought I'd mention it *shrugs*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kaito is such a fun character to write! (plus he's hot XD) Anyway, please let me know what you think!


End file.
